La última carta
by Layla-scar
Summary: La última carta que Snape se decidió a escribirle a la recién casada Lily Potter, antes de someterse a Voldemort.


Mrs Lily Potter Sin remitente

XX Valle de Godric

Inglaterra

Gran Bretaña

"_Lily,  
_

_he recibido noticias de que, al final, te has casado con James Potter. Si es tu voluntad que sea sincero, afirmaré que siempre he pensado que no te merecía. A decir verdad, dudo que alguna vez encuentres a alguien que te merezca, pues te sitúas tan por encima de las vulgaridades de este mundo que no nos queda más que admirarte desde la distancia. Aún así deseo que seas todo lo dichosa que siempre soñaste ser._

_Todavía recuerdo tu sonrisa la primera vez que nos subimos al expreso de Hogwarts. Fuiste capaz de borrar, con una sola mirada, años de pesares e infortunios. Tus brillantes ojos verdes, llenos de vida y de ternura, se grabaron con fuego en mi mente, fortaleciendo mi carácter. Si alguna vez algo importunaba mis propósitos, no tenía más que recordar el verde azulado de tu mirada, como salida del fondo de un estanque, para que se alumbrasen mis esperanzas. Desde el principio nos separaron en la asignación de casas, augurando caminos diferentes. Pero todo lo que rodea Slytherin es verde, y mi pensamiento no hizo sino avivar unos sentimientos que me confundían e inquietaban. No tardé demasiado en comprender que el fuego que sentía difícilmente podría llamarse "simple amistad". Aún así, no quiso el destino favorecerme y, con dolorosa lentitud, contemplé cómo te separabas para siempre de mis brazos. Hacia James Potter se dirigían todos mis sueños, mis anhelos y la única razón por la que me encontraba dispuesto a llegar a ser mejor persona, un hombre del que se pudiese estar orgulloso; tú hacías que quisiese superarme._

_Ahora que no estás, mi corazón se encuentra vacío; mis pasos se vuelven taciturnos y toda la luz que antes podía ver a mi alrededor se desvanece fulminantemente. Siempre supiste todo sobre mí, y quiero que conozcas la verdad sobre mi situación ahora que la soledad me rodea. Mis planes habrían sido muy distintos si las tornas no se hubiesen vuelto hacia Potter, pues pensaba pedirte que te casases conmigo e intentar, durante el resto de mi vida, que la tuya fuese lo más feliz posible. Eras mi luz, mi libertad, eras el viento cálido que me mecía en las noches heladas. Pero ahora, todo ello me ha sido arrebatado._

_Conste que no te culpo, entiendo que hayas tomado un camino separado de alguien que, aunque te amaba con toda su alma, tenía inclinaciones oscuras y tormentos interiores, agravados por mala situaciones pasadas que, sin duda, tu presencia solazaba considerablemente. Pero ahora que te alejas hacia un futuro ajeno y lejano a mí, mis planes se tornan siniestros. No encuentro nada en este mundo merecedor de bondades y gratitudes. Tu ausencia me ha acercado a antiguas amistades cuyas ideas han colmado rápidamente un vacío doloroso que necesitaba ocupar. Postulados del Señor Oscuro han iluminado recovecos de mi atormentada alma, por lo que he tomado la decisión de incorporarme como mortífago y seguir sus órdenes. Mis importantes conocimientos acerca de la elaboración de peligrosas pociones prohibidas y, sobre todo, mi destreza en las Artes Oscuras (conoces mi interés por ellas) me han confirmado como pieza importante y preciada en los planes del Señor Oscuro. Me encomendarán tareas peligrosas y arriesgadas, pero no me preocupa: una vez que lo has perdido todo, no te sientes aferrado a la vida._

_Por todo ello entenderás que ésta es una carta de despedida; no sé el cariz que tomarán los acontecimientos a partir de ahora. No te volveré a escribir y he abandonado mi antigua casa, por lo que tampoco podrás contactar conmigo. Aun así, no desapareceré del todo porque siempre estaré velando por tu seguridad. Quería que supieses que, por muy implicado que me encuentre en el mundo de la Magia Oscura, jamás permitiré que te hagan daño._

_Mi amor por ti se mantendrá siempre como una llama encendida, incombustible y eterna._

_Hasta siempre,_

_Severus Snape "_


End file.
